


Без ума от тебя

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: по заявке LucasDawson, «С совершенно одинок. У него нет ничего кроме работы и его маленькой уютной квартиры. Г не одинок, у него есть все – три работы, между которыми он мотается как бешеная собака, веселые друзья, одноразовый секс в изобилии, нет только жилья. С решает сдать комнату – может, хоть так жизнь не будет проходить мимо. Г приходит к нему по объявлению...».
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 58





	Без ума от тебя

В объявлении совершенно четко говорилось: _мужчина, 30-70 лет, без домашних животных, без вредных привычек, аккуратный._ Северус долго раздумывал над объявлением. Сначала оно выглядело иначе:  
  
 _Мужчина_.  
  
Уж точно он не смог бы жить с женщиной. Женщины не любили его. Мужчины тоже, но женщины сильнее. Они считали его… подозрительным. То ли из-за его волос, то ли из-за того, что он не стремился завязать знакомство; это делало его похожим на преступника. Маньяка. Глядящего со стороны, следующего за кем-то по темной улице. На деле Северус предпочитал хорошо освещенные улицы. И мужчин. Он ладил только с одной женщиной, да и та в конечном счете тоже сочла его маньяком. А, и еще он ладил с матерью – хотя это были довольно-таки односторонние отношения, потому что, хотя Северус был в определенной степени привязан к матери, она редко обращала на него внимание.  
  
Кроме того, женщины каждый месяц истекают кровью, а Северус был слишком брезглив.  
  
Подумав, Северус уточнил возраст. Он не хотел бы делить жилье с ребенком. В юном возрасте мужчины склонны слушать громкую музыку и заниматься громким сексом. А Северус любил проводить вечера в тишине. Точнее сказать, он привык проводить их в тишине. Громкий секс (или музыка) могли помешать ему читать книги. Поэтому Северус надеялся, что кандидат будет постарше. Однако не старик: старики болтают, а этого Северус не переносил.  
  
Он надеялся обойтись без животных в доме. Черепаха или рыбки – это еще куда ни шло, хотя на черепаху можно было случайно наступить. Но хомяки – это сущее наказание, а канарейки никогда не затыкаются. Не говоря уже о котах и собаках. Северус с ужасом слушал рассказы людей, у которых были домашние питомцы. То, что им казалось забавными историями – как щенок погрыз семейный фотоальбом или кот повис на занавеске – Северус находил удручающим. Поэтому он указал в объявлении, что животных не потерпит.  
  
Еще одно необходимое уточнение: никаких сигарет и алкоголя. Сигареты ужасно пахнут, а алкоголиков Северус всегда ненавидел. С самого детства.  
  
Аккуратность была важным качеством. Северус любил порядок. Его книги были в порядке, его одежда была в порядке, да и сам он был в полном порядке. Пусть даже окружающие иногда считали иначе. Он рассчитывал, что откликнувшийся на объявление мужчина будет достаточно чистоплотным, чтобы терпеть его рядом.  
  
Когда его объявление опубликовали в газете, Северус купил этот номер. Он прочитал объявление (в разделе «аренда», мелким шрифтом), стараясь увидеть его чужими глазами. Попытался представить, кто именно откликнется. Потом ждал. Довольно долго.  
  
Потом пришел Гарри.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он был мужчиной. Несомненный плюс.  
  
– Я совершеннолетний, – сообщил Гарри, небрежно махнув перед носом Северуса водительскими правами. – Этим летом мне исполнится двадцать два. Но я живу отдельно с восемнадцати лет, так что с этим все в порядке. Я знаю правила, если ты об этом переживаешь.  
  
Северус близился к сорокалетию, и это был его первый опыт совместного проживания с посторонним человеком, так что никаких правил он не знал. Но кивнул так, будто в курсе, о чем идет речь.  
  
– Некоторые сомневаются в моем возрасте, – пояснил Гарри досадливо. – Из-за роста. Но это настоящие документы, можешь проверить.  
  
Если и была причина того, что Гарри выглядел младше своих лет – так это его сияющая улыбка. Безмятежная, светлая. Ни один человек не может так улыбаться.  
  
Кроме Гарри, очевидно.  
  
Он улыбался своему псу.  
  
– Его зовут Сириус. Он большой, но добрый. Знаю, в объявлении сказано: «без домашних животных», но он не принесет проблем.  
  
Собака оскалилась на Северуса, показав острые белые зубы. Черная и рычащая, словно гончая ада, псина не выглядела дружелюбной. Северус решил, что это мелочи. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже: какой-нибудь говорящий попугай или певчая канарейка.  
  
– И, кстати говоря… – Гарри очаровательно смутился, запустил руку в волосы, растрепав их на затылке. – Я, э-э-э… люблю иногда выпить. Ничего серьезного – бутылочку пива, чтобы сбросить напряжение после работы. Я много работаю, знаешь ли, и всеми способами борюсь со стрессом.  
  
Это звучало разумно. Алкоголь как лекарство. В конце концов, вино полезно для сердца. Говорят. Так что это распространенная практика.  
  
– Ну а курить я бросил. Почти. В крайнем – могу бегать на лестницу.  
  
Северус растянул губы в улыбке, дружелюбной, как он надеялся. Люди определяют различные «выражения» улыбок, хотя это всего лишь движение мимических мышц лица. Северус попытался сообщить этой улыбкой, что одобряет храброе решение Гарри бороться с пороком, даже если курение вдруг стало казаться не такой уж раздражающей привычкой. Видимо, улыбка вышла несколько кривой, так как Гарри поспешно добавил:  
  
– Зато я аккуратный. Очень-очень.  
  
Он гордо улыбнулся, поглаживая своего пса по макушке. Окинул взглядом гостиную.  
  
– Ладно. Могу я увидеть другие комнаты?  
  
Когда Северус передавал ему ключи, Гарри вдруг помрачнел.  
  
– И я еще кое-что забыл сказать о себе. Я гей. И у меня такое ощущение, что я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Это не станет проблемой?  
  
Северус моментально понял, что Гарри смеется над ним, заметив откровенный интерес. Он поклялся себе, что ничем не будет досаждать своему великолепному соседу. В конце концов, им не обязательно встречаться слишком часто: дом большой, и комнат в нем много.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Это было похоже на чудесную сказку. Жить с Гарри. Северус мало что знал о чудесных сказках, кроме того, что в них все поют, а дело заканчивается свадьбой. Или речь шла об индийском кино? Ни то, ни другое Северус не любил.  
  
Было так упоительно возвращаться в дом, который больше не был пустым! Северус тут и там находил доказательства, что рядом с ним еще один человек. Смятое полотенце на полу в ванной, кофейная чашка на подоконнике или позабытый в кресле журнал. Гарри заботливо оставлял следы своего присутствия, словно чтобы сделать Северусу приятно. Это было одним из многих его очаровательных качеств.  
  
Его пес был не таким очаровательным. Первые несколько недель Северусу пришлось носить с собой всюду зонтик, чтобы защищаться от собаки, норовившей укусить. К счастью, на улице то и дело лил дождь, но объяснить свою прогулку под зонтом из гостиной в ванную комнату Северус не мог и под удивленным взглядом Гарри бормотал что-то неразборчивое. Не признаваться же, что он отбивается от исчадия ада, именуемого псом! Гарри был без ума от своего питомца.  
  
– Сириус еще щенок, хотя и крупный, – сообщил он как-то, бухнувшись на колени рядом с псом и обнимая его за толстую шею. Северус и Сириус как раз столкнулись в коридоре и злобно прожигали друг друга взглядами, когда Гарри показался из кухни с бутербродом в руке. Он моментально скормил половину псу, позволил ему облизать свою руку, и шею, и даже лицо! Грязная собачья пасть с острыми клыками оказалась обласкана и исцелована Гарри. Северус спрятал руки за спиной, сжимая ручку зонта. Он поймал взгляд Сириуса, предупреждающий и коварный.  
  
– Но скоро он подрастет и будет еще красивее. Верно, приятель?  
  
Пес вильнул хвостом. Гарри поднял лицо на Северуса. Его глаза сияли, на губах застыла мягкая, ласковая улыбка. Все в душе Северуса перевернулось от этого зрелища.  
  
– А тебе, наверное, больше коты по нраву?  
  
Вспомнив, что нужно говорить, и вспомнив, как это делается, Северус небрежно дернул плечом.  
  
– Я… не поклонник животных.  
  
– Рыбки? Черепахи? Грызуны?  
  
Северус был вынужден признаться:  
  
– Ничего из этого.  
  
Гарри смешно сморщил нос.  
  
– Ну… я впервые встречаю кого-то, кто вообще не любит животных, – Сириус тихонько зарычал, глядя на Северуса, и тот ответил угрюмой гримасой. Гарри со смехом потрепал собаку между ушей. Этот звук – то, как Гарри рассмеялся – разлил тепло в груди у Северуса. У него вдруг возникла странная фантазия: каково это – быть собакой Гарри, ощущать нежные и уверенные касания. Знать, что тебя любят.  
  
«Даже не мечтай», – выразительно взглянул на него пес.  
  
– Ничего. Вы поладите со временем, – оптимистично заявил Гарри. А после сунул в рот остатки бутерброда и скрылся в спальне, прихватив пса. Северус бессильно прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза.  
  
– Змеи, – сказал он негромко.  
  
Змеи не издают звуков, и, в отличие от рыбок, кормить их нужно только раз в месяц. А то и реже.  
  
– Змеи меня устраивают, – повторил он чуть громче, но никто его уже не слушал.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Со временем – после инцидента с Большой Кухонной Схваткой, о которой Северус предпочитал не вспоминать – между ним и псиной возникло хрупкое перемирие. По вечерам они даже смотрели вместе телевизор, поджидая Гарри. График работы у него был очень непостоянным. Иногда Гарри целыми днями болтался дома, хозяйничая на кухне или распевая шотландские гимны из ванной. А иногда он пропадал на работе до поздней ночи и возвращался без сил. В такие вечера Северус не уходил спать, а караулил его в гостиной, включив торшер и усевшись в кресло с книжкой. Он притворялся, что смотрит телевизор, читает, а еще, для надежности, клал рядом кроссворд. Сириус лежал на ковре перед телевизором и таращился на мелькающие картинки, вывалив язык. И Северус, и Сириус чутко прислушивались к шуму за дверью. Как только звенели ключи, пес вскакивал и несся в прихожую, царапая когтями паркет. Северус с притворным интересом склонялся над книгой. Он слышал, как Гарри бормочет что-то ласковое, приветствуя пса, слышал, как шуршит пакет с продуктами, хлопает дверца холодильника, льется вода. Потом Гарри на секунду появлялся в дверях гостиной.  
  
– Еще не спишь? – улыбался он, и Снейп неопределенно качал головой. Гарри смотрел на него, привалившись к дверному косяку, и на лице его блуждало мечтательное, нежное выражение. Северус нервничал и обычно спрашивал какую-нибудь банальную ерунду, вроде:  
  
– Тяжелый день?  
  
И Гарри кивал. А однажды – Северус снова и снова возвращался мыслями к этому эпизоду – Гарри стащил с носа очки и протер их подолом футболки. Это стало настоящим событием, потому что:  
  
а) обнажился участок живота  
  
б) без очков лицо Гарри казалось удивительно беззащитным  
  
в) его глаза были действительно очень зелеными  
  
г) а живот – приятно подтянутым.  
  
В другие дни, когда Северусу приходилось задерживаться в университете, а глупые студенты все умоляли и умоляли принять у них зачет, он приходил позже, и Гарри был уже дома. Из-за двери в его комнату раздавалась приглушенная музыка, а иногда все было тихо, и это значило, что Гарри крепко спит, свернувшись под одеялом калачиком (хотя, может, он спал на животе, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны). На кухне Северус обнаруживал накрытые салфеткой тарелки. Пахло изумительно, так что он мог прибавить еще один талант в свой мысленный список Достоинств Гарри. Записка на столе гласила: «Это съедобно! Угощайся!», но там не было пояснений, кому это адресуется. Очевидно, Гарри ждал гостя; какой недоумок приходит в столь позднее время? Разве не должен он проявить немного такта и не беспокоить Гарри, когда тому нужно спать и набираться сил перед новым рабочим днем? И вообще, все эти таинственные ночные посещения здорово раздражали Северуса. Один вид оставленной на кухне еды портил ему настроение, так что он перестал даже заглядывать на кухню.  
  
Глупый гость иногда даже не приходил, так что, встав пораньше, Северус обнаруживал тарелки на прежнем месте. А порой их содержимое он замечал в мусорном ведре. Это разбивало ему сердце. Как мог кто-то быть столь пренебрежительным к чужим стараниям?  
  
В такие дни Гарри был не слишком приветлив с ним, но Северус списывал все на душевные раны.  
  
Он хотел бы стать тем, кто излечит душевные раны Гарри.

***

Северус никогда ни с кем не говорил о своей работе. Коллеги не желали слушать об опостылевших исследованиях – да Северусу и не пришло бы в голову делиться с ними радостью нового открытия. А больше поговорить было не с кем. Северус жалел иногда, что никто не оценит изящества химических формул. Он словно вел диалог сам с собой, сам себя смущая, отпускал шуточки и усмехался. Профессиональный юмор. Что может быть печальней.  
  
Он всегда тщательно запирал записи в верхний ящик своего стола. Исследования и попытки, формулы и расчеты. Книги стояли на полке в его спальне, и Гарри не имел возможности наткнуться на них где-то на нейтральной территории. По сути, его сосед даже представления не имел, чем занимается Северус.  
  
Когда его исследование опубликовали в ежемесячном журнале (опять), Северус вдруг ощутил укол разочарования. Ему было жаль, что он не может похвастаться Гарри. Оставить ненароком журнал на кухонной стойке? Обронить пару фраз при встрече, попытаться сказать это небрежно, безразлично? Нет. У него бы язык не повернулся.  
  
Зато, когда коллега одолжил ему свой новый аппарат на вечер, Северус попался Гарри с поличным.  
  
– Что это? – Гарри подошел ближе, любопытный, теплый, пахнущий ветром и дождем – только что с улицы, волосы еще влажные. Северус склонился над прибором, проверяя настройки. Технический факультет постоянно снабжал университет всякими забавными, но бесполезными штуковинами. В их изобретениях не было никакого практического толку – всего лишь развлечение в узких кругах. Но в этот раз дело касалось химии, и Северус захотел испробовать.  
  
– Похоже на радио, – сказал Гарри, положив руку на спинку стула Северуса.  
  
– Нет, это… новый аппарат. Не имеет аналогов.  
  
Северус поднял пальцем рычажок, прибор щелкнул.  
  
– Ух ты. Это ты его изобрел? – Гарри, похоже, сам не замечал, как его ладонь скользит по напряженным плечам Северуса – очевидно, это был какой-то неосознанный жест.  
  
– Я не занимаюсь… – Северус хрипло кашлянул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Нет, это мой коллега, – признался он удрученно. Северусу вдруг захотелось соврать, сказать, что эту безделушку сконструировал он сам; но это было бы слишком жалко.  
  
Гарри, определенно, заинтересовался. Он подвинул стул и сел рядом, склонившись над прибором.  
  
– И что он делает?  
  
– О, ну… это довольно забавная вещица, – Северус взглянул на Гарри и вдруг улыбнулся: – Хорошо. Хочешь опробовать?  
  
– Пффф… еще бы!  
  
– Скажи что-нибудь, – велел Северус. – Что угодно, первое, что придет на ум.  
  
Он вдавил кнопку и уставился на Гарри. Тот ответил пристальным, голодным взглядом:  
  
– Хочу тебя.  
  
Северус шокировано распахнул глаза. Он поспешно отвернулся, чтобы Гарри не видел его лица. О ком подумал мальчишка? Кто занимал его мысли, заставляя говорить подобное? Сжав зубы, Северус нажал на другую кнопку.  
  
«Хочу тебя», – раздалось в воздухе хриплое. Ох, этот голос пробирал до мурашек! Северус запретил себе думать о том счастливчике, кто заслужил подобную фразу от Гарри. Он сдвинул рычаг, и прибор начал обрабатывать запись.  
  
– Звуковые волны имеют определенное математическое выражение, – сказал он, пытаясь справиться с зарождающейся обидой. В конечном счете, Гарри мог бы сосредоточиться на собеседнике, а не витать в облаках; влюбленность никогда не была достаточным оправданием для рассеянности. Северусу потребовалась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, о чем он говорит. – Так вот, а математическое выражение, в свою очередь, можно перефразировать в виде химической формулы.  
  
– Правда? – Гарри положил голову на сложенные руки, растекся по столу, глядя на Северуса из-под опущенных ресниц.  
  
– Да, – сухо подтвердил Северус. Он снова нажал на кнопку, и из прорези аппарата выползла тонкая полоска бумаги, похожая на чек. Северус оторвал ее и поднес к глазам, чтобы разобрать бледно-фиолетовые надписи.  
  
– Сейчас, – он вскочил со стула и унесся в свою комнату, провожаемый взглядом Гарри. В спальне он торопливо вытащил свой химический ящик – там он хранил некоторые реактивы, колбы, компактную горелку и все другое, необходимое для безопасных экспериментов в домашних условиях. Едва не осыпав себя сульфатом натрия с ног до головы, Северус принялся смешивать и подогревать, пока комната не наполнилась голубоватой дымкой. Выскочив из комнаты, перешагнув через болтающегося под ногами Сириуса, он рванул на кухню. Гарри был еще там, ждал, удивленный.  
  
– Вот, – Северус протянул ему колбу с искрящейся жидкостью. – Это твоя фраза в жидком виде.  
  
Гарри взял колбу двумя пальцами, осторожно поднес к носу.  
  
– Пить нельзя, – предупредил Северус. Гарри заглянул в колбу, поболтал содержимое, легко двинув запястьем.  
  
– Круто! И… что теперь с этим делать?  
  
Северус пожал плечами.  
  
– Ничего. Это просто… шутка.  
  
– Ясно, – Гарри вернул ему колбу. – Здорово, – сказал он без особой уверенности.  
  
Северус извлек запись из аппарата, прежде чем вернуть его техникам. Он не собирался давать повод для сплетен в университете. Даже если мечтал, чтобы эти сплетни имели под собой какое-то основание.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Люциус всегда повторял, что Северус не сможет ужиться с другим человеком. «Бедняга сбежит от тебя с воплями на следующий же день», – серьезно утверждал он. Вот почему Северус так хотел доказать Люциусу, что они с Гарри прекрасно поладили.  
  
В договоре о совместном проживании, который Северус составил еще до знакомства с Гарри, было четко прописано: «Никаких посещений: встречи с друзьями только на нейтральной территории». Но как быть с ночным гостем? Пусть он чаще не приходил, чем приходил, это все же считалось нарушением условия. А значит, и Северус мог его нарушить – тем более что у него был всего лишь один-единственный друг. Да и тот оставлял за собой право на людях отрицать сам факт их знакомства и вообще утверждать, что видит Северуса впервые.  
  
Однако Люциус согласился почтить своим присутствием их скромное жилище. Сириус встретил его не слишком приветливо, но быстро отвлекся – потому что пришел Гарри. Северус специально подгадал так, чтобы Люциус смог убедиться своими глазами: с ним абсолютно добровольно проживает такой молодой и красивый мужчина. Он хотел, чтобы Люциус и Гарри встретились, но быстро осознал свою ошибку.  
  
– Ну, здравствуйте, – протянул вкрадчиво его единственный друг. Он окинул Гарри своим особым взглядом – с ног до головы и обратно. Протянул холеную ладонь: – Люциус Малфой. А вы, должно быть, то самое сокровище, над которым Северус так чахнет.  
  
– Я не чахну! – возмущенно процедил Северус, умирая от стыда. Он должен был предугадать, что Люциус попытается выставить его дураком – в конечном счете, это была его любимая забава. К тому же, Северусу вовсе не понравилось, что Люциус пустил в ход свою обворожительную улыбку и прочие подлые приемчики.  
  
Они работали в одном университете, но если Северус предпочитал снизить вынужденное общение со студентами до минимума, погрузившись в научную деятельность, то Люциус сосредоточился на другом. Он был популярен; первокурсники буквально поклонялись ему. Еще бы! Красивый, самоуверенный, да еще и учитель. Он вел список, куда заносил все свои победы. Разбитые сердца студенток. И студентов. Да что там – многие преподаватели побывали в его постели. Северус и сам однажды едва не поддался соблазну… но это, разумеется, была слишком плохая идея. Поэтому, возможно, им еще удалось сохранить подобие дружбы. Люциус не оставлял попыток соблазнить его – и не уставал мстить за проявленную некогда твердость.  
  
Впрочем, Северус не тешил свое самолюбие. Дело было не в мести. Дело было в Гарри. Любой, встретив его, захотел бы попытать счастья. Ничего удивительного, что Люциус склонился к Гарри и ворковал с ним, словно окончательно лишился рассудка. Лицо его, однако, исказилось совершенно непередаваемым образом, когда Гарри поспешил заявить:  
  
– По правде говоря, я без ума от Северуса. Влюблен в него до печенок. Надеюсь, однажды мы поженимся.  
  
Люциус распрощался быстро и довольно холодно. Сириус проводил его насмешливым лаем. Северус закрыл за гостем дверь и приложил холодные ладони к лицу, пытаясь остудить пылающие щеки. Гарри, безусловно, просто защищал себя от навязчивых приставаний. Но даже такой откровенный абсурд из его уст показался песней.  
  
– Кто это был? – спросил Гарри, выглянув из кухни. Он выглядел сердитым. – Твой… приятель?  
  
– Вроде того, – уклончиво ответил Северус. Хотя Гарри сходу и не поддался чарам Люциуса, он мог передумать и попросить его контакты, и Северус не знал, как следует поступить в таком случае. Но Гарри спросил другое. Отведя взгляд в сторону и насупившись, он уточнил:  
  
– Это твой дружок, что ли?  
  
Северус пожал плечами.  
  
– Мы работаем вместе.  
  
– Только работаете, и все?  
  
Вероятно, он хотел узнать больше о Люциусе, но Северус не желал продолжать этот разговор.  
  
– Только работаем, и все, – отрезал он, а Гарри, словно почувствовав его настроение, хмуро пожал плечами.  
  
– Вот и отлично.  
  
Он скрылся на кухне, принялся громыхать посудой так, словно решил расколотить ее всю, а потом вдруг снова выглянул в прихожую (Северус поспешно убрал руки от лица, проклиная свой долгий румянец).  
  
– Мне казалось, гостей водить нельзя, – сказал Гарри. Северус почувствовал себя виноватым. Настолько, что предложил выгулять Сириуса; и конечно, ему пришлось поклясться, что ноги Люциуса в доме больше не будет.  
  
Он сделал это от всего сердца и с превеликим удовольствием.

***

Однажды Северус вернулся домой и обнаружил Гарри в гостиной. Тот забрался в кресло с ногами (чего обычно Северус не допускал – хотя в этот раз, конечно, случай был исключительным и потому простительным), свернулся калачиком и угрюмо глядел в окно.  
  
На подлокотнике стояла бутылка.  
  
– Пьешь в одиночестве? – уточнил Северус, надеясь, что его слова никоим образом не прозвучат осуждающе. Он вовсе не был пуританином или блюстителем трезвости. Гарри мог пить в любой угодной ему компании и в любое угодное ему время (хотя едва перевалило за полдень).  
  
Гарри медленно повернул к нему голову, и кончики его торчащих вихров вспыхнули на солнце ослепительно-золотым. Сердце Северуса замерло на секунду; он был повержен.  
  
– Да, – хрипло проговорил Гарри, облизнув губы (свои сладкие, сладкие губы). – Такой уж день.  
  
– Ясно, – скованно кивнул Северус и собирался тихо отступить, спрятаться в своей комнате, но Гарри продолжил говорить, вновь отвернувшись к окошку и нахмурив брови.  
  
– Выгнали с работы. Снова. Не за… – он махнул рукой, чуть не сбив бутылку. – Не за это. В смысле, я… я хороший работник. Правда.  
  
Северус верил ему.  
  
– Не понимаю, почему… сколько еще… мне болтаться между всем этим? – Гарри снова взмахнул рукой, задел бутылку и молниеносно перехватил ее за горлышко, уберегая от падения (скорость его реакции показалась Северусу изумительной – еще один скрытый талант, скромное достоинство). Затем сделал два долгих глотка, обхватив горлышко губами – они непристойно сомкнулись вокруг равнодушного стекла, и о, как Северус хотел быть бутылкой в тот момент.  
  
Он, определенно, был недостоин.  
  
Осторожно, неторопливо он пересек гостиную, чтобы присесть в соседнее кресло.  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что устал менять работы? – вкрадчиво уточнил он, поощряя продолжить беседу. Гарри выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, сомкнув влажные, порозовевшие от притока крови губы.  
  
– Я… просто устал, – прозвучало неожиданно жалобно. Северус задумался. Он знал, что Гарри много работает, и его сложно застать дома. Если поначалу Северус опасался, что его дом превратиться в место для вечеринок и шумных сборищ, то вскоре он понял – у Гарри просто не было времени, чтобы заводить друзей. Кто-то ему звонил, и он кому-то звонил, но обычно это было на бегу, в ходе каких-то других дел – Северус часто видел, как Гарри разговаривает, прижимая телефон к уху плечом и погрузив руки по локоть в мыльную воду в раковине.  
  
Могло ли так случиться, что на этом свете Гарри некому было раскрыть душу?  
  
– Я думал, получится вырваться, стать независимым, наконец, покупать себе то, что хочется, а не то, что достается от старшего братца…  
  
– У тебя есть брат! – пораженно выдохнул Северус и тут же сам себя обругал. Это не его дело, да и грубо было перебивать. И все-таки – ему казалось невероятным, что у Гарри могут быть братья и сестры; родители, если уж на то пошло. Глупость, конечно, но Северусу временами казалось, что Гарри – это идеальное создание, фантом, возникший в его доме, чтобы спасти от одиночества.  
  
Иногда Северус думал, что Гарри – плод его воображения.  
  
– Он не родной, – Гарри странно улыбнулся, глядя Северусу в глаза. – Точнее, это я им не родной. Я жил с дядей и тетей, пока не появилась возможность сбежать оттуда. Там было… плохо, – он отвел глаза, снова схватился за бутылку.  
  
– Твои родители… – тихо начал Северус.  
  
– Погибли, – Гарри сделал еще несколько глотков и уставился в горлышко, словно ожидая увидеть там скрытое послание. – Я был и продавцом, и официантом, и уборщиком, и курьером. Вот уж они гордились бы мной. А теперь меня вышибли. Из глупой гребаной забегаловки. Правду говорят, большой город жесток.  
  
Северус растерянно смотрел, как Гарри допивает до конца. Поймав его взгляд, Гарри торопливо отвел бутылку от лица, облив себе подбородок; струйки потекли по шее, пропитали светлую футболку.  
  
– Ох, совсем забыл тебя угостить. У меня есть еще в холодильнике, будешь?  
  
– Нет, – с отвращением сказал Северус. Он не мог отвести взгляда от намокшей, потемневшей ткани. Его руки задрожали. «До чего ты жалок», – подумал он.  
  
– Да, точно, – Гарри горько усмехнулся. – Ты же чертово совершенство. Ты не пьешь.  
  
Северус изумленно уставился на него, и Гарри тут же зажмурился.  
  
– Нет, прости. Не слушай меня. Я ужасно грубый, когда выпью.  
  
Это было знакомо; отец Северуса тоже бывал груб. Впрочем, грубым он был всегда, но алкоголь словно снимал с него всякую ответственность.  
  
– Ты должен идти спать, – Северус не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, как прозвучало. – То есть, выспаться хорошенько. Усталость и алкоголь не лучшие помощники… – помощники в чем? Он не смог придумать, как закончить эту фразу. Однако продолжил – тем самым мерзким, самоуверенным тоном, который использовал, чтобы убедить полный класс дерзких, жестоких студентов в своей неприкосновенности: – Когда ты проснешься, все увидится тебе в новом свете.  
  
– Ты прав, конечно. Но в каком свете ни посмотри, я на мели. Мне придется съехать.  
  
«Это просто кошмар», – подумал Северус.  
  
– Это было бы неприятно, – сказал он.  
  
– Прости, – Гарри закусил губу. – Знаю, тебе нужен жилец. Я найду кого-нибудь себе на замену, хорошо?  
  
Северус ужаснулся такой перспективе. Гарри ужаснулся гримасе, отразившейся на его лице.  
  
– Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо?.. – он наклонился вперед, а Северус поспешно отвернулся. Внезапно показалось, что кресла стоят слишком близко. Колени Гарри почти упирались в его колени, а пытливый взгляд, казалось, прожигал кожу.  
  
– Все в порядке, – хрипло пробормотал Северус. – И что касается аренды, все… в порядке. Тебе не нужно платить.  
  
– Что? Но в этом и заключается аренда, разве нет? Я плачу, чтобы жить в этом доме.  
  
– В этом нет необходимости, – все так же упорно избегая смотреть на Гарри, сказал Северус. – Я не нуждаюсь в деньгах и никогда не нуждался, по правде говоря. Мне просто нужен был… – кто-то. Кто-то, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким убийственно одиноким. Чтобы не возвращаться в пустую квартиру и не завтракать в тишине. Чтобы не беспокоиться, что однажды ночью он умрет и смерть его останется незамеченной, пока его плоть не разложится и не впитается в простыни, а его скелет не иссохнет под одеялом. – Мне просто нужен был кто-то, кто поладит с соседями.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
– У тебя милые соседи.  
  
– Кромешный ужас.  
  
– И ты тоже милый.  
  
Северус промолчал. Затем решительно уставился на Гарри.  
  
– Итак, вопрос решен. Ты заплатишь, когда встанешь на ноги, а до тех пор можешь спокойно жить здесь.  
  
– Я могу стирать тебе.  
  
Северуса бросило в жар от этого предложения.  
  
– Ни за что.  
  
– Мыть посуду, готовить, прибираться. Я много чего умею, – Гарри вдруг пошевелил бровями, и Северуса бросило в жар снова. Вся его рубашка была пропитана потом, омерзительная, сырая и вонючая.  
  
– Это все не обязательно, – слабым голосом проговорил он. Гарри задумчиво потрогал свою нижнюю губу, чуть припухлую, манящую.  
  
– Выходит, мы будем… ну, просто жить вместе? Как будто мы пара? Знаешь, бойфренды или супруги.  
  
Снейп стиснул зубы. Если Гарри решит, что его предложение – очередная попытка домогательства, он, конечно, откажет. И уедет куда-нибудь. И пришлет вместо себя нового, ужасного соседа. Поэтому он холодно и твердо возразил:  
  
– Разумеется нет. Ничего подобного. Я просто иду тебе навстречу.  
  
«И готов бежать навстречу, лететь, ползти, что угодно». Этого он не сказал.  
  
– Ладно, – Гарри опустил глаза. – Я… спасибо.  
  
– Теперь ты пойдешь в постель? – Снейп залился краской. – То есть… я имел… я не…  
  
– Да-а-а, – Гарри вдруг снял очки и взглянул на Северуса своим беззащитным взглядом. Его глаза были пронзительно-зелеными. – Спасибо тебе. Прежде чем я… ну… я хотел поблагодарить тебя, – он прерывисто вздохнул. – За то, что ты… черт возьми… – он сокрушенно покачал головой. – Просто… я сейчас сделаю кое-что, а если тебе будет неприятно, ты… извини, ладно?  
  
Северус не успел ничего ответить, он не успел даже осмыслить эти слова. Гарри вдруг наклонился и приник к его губам. Упоительный, чистый миг восторга. У Северуса закружилась голова. Гарри шевельнул губами, робко толкнулся языком, и Северус глухо застонал.  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал вкус алкоголя. Ну конечно же. Мерзкий, ненавистный привкус; Гарри был слишком пьян, чтобы отдавать отчет в своих действиях. Не он целовал Северуса – алкоголь двигал им, толкал на ошибку. Северус никогда не стал бы пользоваться этим моментом – потому что знал, что не только сам возненавидит себя после, но и Гарри даст веский повод для ненависти.  
  
Пережить это было невозможно.  
  
С новым, коротким стоном Северус оттолкнул от себя Гарри. Вскочил на ноги, чуть не перевернув кресло, и бросился прочь. Он прижимал пальцы к губам, словно боясь потерять последние отзвуки поцелуя – и вместе с тем мечтая забыть о проклятом порыве навечно.  
  
Он поддался своим желаниям, своей слабой, порочной натуре и проиграл. Все было разрушено. Все.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
По утрам Северус обычно просыпался от заунывного воя собаки. Сириус обожал поднимать его ни свет ни заря в единственный выходной. Но в этот раз дома было тихо, и Северус проспал до полудня и поднялся совершенно разбитый, с головной болью и противным привкусом на языке.  
  
Он осторожно выскользнул из спальни. Как шпион, крадущийся в собственном доме. Он не хотел столкнуться с Гарри – существовала, конечно, надежда, что его сосед забыл о вчерашней катастрофе, ведь он был слишком пьян. Но в случае, если Гарри все кристально помнил и хотел призвать Северуса к ответу, утро грозило обернуться катастрофой.  
  
Северус не был готов к этому разговору. Что он мог сказать? Правду? Я без ума от тебя? И получить удар по носу…  
  
Нет уж.  
  
Он приготовил кофе и скромный завтрак, который съел в своей комнате. Почитал газету. Посмотрел в окно. Потом, не вынеся напряженной тишины в доме, решил прогуляться. На двери он и нашел записку, оставленную Гарри. Видимо, тот уехал рано утром, пока Северус спал. Будь на месте Гарри кто угодно другой, Северус обвинил бы его в трусости; но в этом случае дело было, скорее, в деликатности.  
  
Гарри оставил его. Не навсегда; по крайней мере, в записке говорилось: «Поеду погостить к приятелю», но определенных сроков указано не было. С тяжелым сердцем Северус сорвал листок с двери, свернул пополам, еще пополам, и еще, пока бумажка не стала настолько маленькой, что больше не гнулась. Он сунул ее в карман.  
  
Очевидно, Гарри уехал из-за того, что между ними случилось накануне. Он помнил все. Конечно же, он помнил все. Каждый стон страсти и похоти, что издавал Северус. Какой позор, какое унижение… Северус закрыл лицо руками. Какая тоска.  
  
Гарри, с присущим ему благородством, позволил Северусу избежать выяснения отношений. Он видел его насквозь и, конечно же, понимал, что Северус испытывал неподобающие чувства. И теперь чаша терпения переполнилась, и Гарри уехал прочь.  
  
К какому-то приятелю, будь он неладен!  
  
Люциус всегда говорил, что Северус ни с кем не уживется. Люди будут бежать от него с воплями.

***

С отъездом Гарри дом стал казаться нежилым. Комнаты зарастали пылью. Северус обычно стремился поддерживать все вокруг в идеальном порядке, но теперь у него не было сил даже смахнуть пыль с потемневшего экрана телевизора. Северус никогда его не включал. Не притрагивался к телефону. Холодильник был почти пустым. Когда темнело, Северус не зажигал света. Обычно он коротал выходные, лежа в кровати с книгой. Он читал, пока в комнате не становилось слишком темно, а потом клал открытую книгу себе на грудь и смотрел в потолок, погрузившись в свои мысли. Снов не видел, только время от времени его преследовало мутное, вязкое ощущение, словно он куда-то идет против течения.  
  
Северус чувствовал себя так, будто тонет. Без Гарри ему и жизнь была не мила.  
  
Он продолжал исправно ходить в университет, проводил лекции, но лица студентов казались ему бледными, размытыми пятнами. Он сухо проговаривал материал, и мел по доске скреб тоже сухо, осыпался крошками. Сменялись дни недели, а больше не менялось ничего.  
  
Он утешал себя тем, что однажды Гарри вернется. Хотя бы за вещами. Северус зашел к нему в комнату и обнаружил, что Гарри почти ничего не забрал. Его немногочисленные книги сиротливо теснились друг к другу на полке – а какой человек бросит свои книги, если не собирается вернуться? В шкафу оставалась одежда, а на подоконнике лежали всякие безделушки. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, и казалось, что на ней никто никогда не спал. Северус провел ладонью по покрывалу, якобы – чтобы расправить складки, но потом признался себе, что просто жаждал прикосновения. Соприкосновения с плоскостью, которая хранила память о теле Гарри, о его руках и ногах, о его спине, узкой, мальчишеской. А может, Гарри обычно спал на животе? Или на боку, положив руку под подушку. Северус много часов провел, размышляя над этим. В перерывах сделал два важных открытия (к нему приезжал репортер, Северус послал его к черту), но, в основном, думал о спящем Гарри.  
  
Поначалу Северус старался сохранить границы личных владений; переступая через порог спальни, он чувствовал себя нарушителем. Через неделю после отъезда Гарри Северус достал из шкафа домашний растянутый свитер и надел на себя. Он выглядел в нем нелепо – рукава были коротки, и бледные кисти торчали, перебирая пальцами, как членистоногие твари. Подол задирался, то и дело обнажая живот. Плечи, наоборот, висели, и шея казалась тощей в широком вороте. Но Северус не гляделся в зеркало. Он гладил свою обтянутую свитером грудь, водил пальцами по тонкой, болотного цвета шерсти и представлял, что прикасается к Гарри. Свитер пах конфетами и стиральным порошком.  
  
Еще через неделю Северус лег на кровать, погрузился лицом в подушку и поцеловал ее.  
  
Вскоре он долгие часы проводил в спальне, заглядывая во все ящики, листая книги, переставляя безделушки на подоконнике. Его любопытство было похоже на лавину: невозможно остановить, невозможно остановиться. Он обнаружил фантики под кроватью, и это вызвало улыбку. Он нашел фотографию, заложенную между страницами старой книги: рыжая женщина в объятьях лохматого мужчины. Без подписи, без даты, но фотография была явно старой. И ценной. Северус бережно вложил ее обратно и захлопнул книгу.  
  
Он выдвигал ящики прикроватного столика. В верхнем был рассыпанный по дну арахис, рекламные брошюры, ластики, одинокий презерватив. В нижнем – сломанные карандаши, обрывки бумаги и пластиковый свисток. На обрывках, листочках, выдернутых из блокнота, были записаны разнообразные телефоны, названия фильмов, просто каракули и каракули, изображающие пляшущих человечков, птиц, сердца, пронзенные стрелами, и много раз написанное «Мистер Северус Поттер» и «Мистер Гарри Снейп». Северус залился краской, увидев это: Гарри заметил его обожание и смеялся над ним, а может, специально оставил это, зная, что Северус сунет сюда свой любопытный длинный нос.  
  
Его жизнь превратилась в подобие сомнамбулии, пока однажды Северус не нашел в своем почтовом ящике открытку.  
  
Гарри писал, что у него все хорошо. Писал, что ему подарили красные сапоги до колена, и теперь местная детвора дразнит его Котом в Сапогах. А в такой дождь ни в чем другом и не походишь. Писал, что Сириус скучает и шлет привет (какая очевидная ложь). А вот когда приедет – не писал.  
  
В тот день, когда Северус получил открытку, ярко светило солнце. Он положил открытку в карман пальто и держал руку в кармане, прижавшись ладонью к глянцевой поверхности. Гладил открытку, как кошку. В университете положил на стол и долго глядел на нее. Никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Снова и снова пробегал глазами строчки крупных, круглых букв. Буквы «о» походили на оправы очков. На открытке был нарисован пеликан. И сзади виднелась типографская надпись: «Австралийский пеликан – самая большая птица Австралии».  
  
Вернувшись домой, Северус отыскал припрятанную запись – он извлек ее сначала на пленку, а потом переписал на старый диктофон, которым обычно пользовался во время экспериментов. Северус лег на кровать Гарри, положив открытку на столик так, чтобы можно было видеть ее, повернув голову. Он включил диктофон, и в комнате раздался голос Гарри:  
  
«Хочу тебя».  
  
Северус улыбнулся пеликану. Он перемотал пленку и снова нажал на кнопку.  
  
«Хочу тебя».  
  
Он заставлял Гарри повторять это снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри продолжал присылать открытки. Каждый раз это было похоже на маленькое землетрясение – когда Северус открывал почтовый ящик и в руки ему выпадал картонный квадратик. Гарри умудрялся не сообщать в своих посланиях ничего конкретного. Северус не знал, где он, чем занят и какие люди его окружают. Зато выяснил, что Гарри слишком вкусно кормят («Скоро щеки будут, как у хомяка»), и что ему снилось, будто он летает на венике, и что крыса (Какая крыса? Откуда крыса?) заснула в его носке, так что Гарри едва не раздавил ее.  
  
На открытках никогда не было обратного адреса. Так что, даже если бы Северус нашел подходящие слова для ответа, он не смог бы их отправить Гарри. Гарри не хотел быть найденным, похоже. Он лишь однажды мимолетом упомянул, что живет в норе. Северус надеялся, что это какое-то молодежное выражение. Ему представилось вдруг, будто несчастный Гарри был вынужден сбежать от его грязных домогательств и поселиться в городском парке, вырыв себе нору. Румянец стыда заливал щеки Северуса, когда он думал об этом.  
  
Он ценил уже то, что Гарри взял себе за труд писать ему. Было ясно, что у Гарри добрая душа. Ему не хотелось портить отношения даже с человеком вроде Северуса. Вряд ли он догадывался, какой огромной властью обладали его короткие милые послания. Когда по утрам Северус не обнаруживал открытки, он мечтал, чтобы день поскорее закончился и можно было бы снова попытать счастья. Он торопил минуты и часы, торопил свою жизнь, пытаясь отделаться от лишнего времени – впасть бы в спячку до весны, до следующего послания! Когда Северус получал открытку, он ставил студентам зачеты и даже желал приятных выходных. Руководство университета было довольно его «прогрессом». Северус чувствовал себя, как смертельно больной человек, внезапно получивший надежду.  
  
Он аккуратно складывал открытки на столике у кровати. В минуты отчаяния даже целовал их.  
  
На открытках были изображены: кованый фонарь, пейзаж Зеландии, нарисованный моряк в фуражке, ингалятор для горла (сзади типографским шрифтом: «Не запускайте ангину!»), осеннее дерево, белый филин.  
  
Северус целовал их все. Он слушал, как Гарри говорит: «Хочу тебя» и сворачивался калачиком, под одеялом, в спальне Гарри. Иногда ему казалось, что он просто сойдет с ума. Люциус считал, что он просто должен, наконец, заняться с кем-то сексом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Однажды Северус проснулся от того, что кто-то гладил его волосы. Распахнув глаза, он увидел Гарри. Тот сидел на краешке постели и глядел на него. Сердце Северуса едва не остановилось. Он резко сел, заставив Гарри отшатнуться, и попытался придумать убедительную причину тому, что спит в чужой спальне. Черт возьми! Он прекрасно понимал, как это выглядит. И как выглядит он сам – с безумно вытаращенными глазами, всклокоченной паклей сальных волос и с выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице. Он не мог даже сказать ничего в свое оправдание, потому что еще не почистил зубы и не смел разомкнуть губы.  
  
Гарри смотрел на него, Гарри был так близко, знакомый и в то же время незнакомый, новый, с потемневшим от легкой щетины подбородком, в уродливом бордовом свитере с гигантской буквой «Г» на груди, очки на переносице обмотаны изолентой. Но его волосы торчали, как и прежде, во все стороны, а его глаза были такими же зелеными и внимательными, и улыбка – улыбка была совсем прежней. И он улыбался, глядя на Северуса. Ну разумеется, ему было смешно. Он скользнул взглядом по открыткам, раскиданным по постели. Видимо, Гарри использовал свой ключ, и зашел бесшумно, и застал Северуса на месте преступления, поймал с поличным – спящего в его свитере, обложившего себя его посланиями, словно предметами культа. И теперь улыбался, глядя на Северуса. Усмехался. Забавно. Конечно же, это забавно. Уморительно.  
  
Северус ринулся было прочь, но был остановлен – Гарри схватил его за руку, заставил окаменеть. Обхватил пальцами запястья.  
  
– Ты… – хрипло проговорил он, пока Северус старался дышать, успокоить клокочущее в груди сердце, не свалиться в обморок от стыда. – Ты получал их, значит. Хорошо. Я не был уверен, что правильно запомнил индекс.  
  
– В моей спальне холодно, – неумелая, ненужная ложь, но Северус должен был хотя бы попытаться. Он не глядел на Гарри. Глядел на сумку, брошенную у двери. – В окно дует.  
  
– Я тебя согревал, – ласково пробормотал Гарри, глядя на открытки. Северус выдернул руку из его хватки. Достаточно.  
  
– С возвращением, – проговорил он, пряча глаза, и двинулся к двери.  
  
– Вообще-то, я вернулся за вещами, – сказал Гарри ему в спину. Северус остановился. Ему было сложно стоять прямо, но он выпрямил спину и поднял голову.  
  
– Ясно, – сказал он, не поворачиваясь.  
  
– Но теперь я вижу, что… может, это было глупой идеей. Подскажи мне, Северус! А то я уже ничего не понимаю.  
  
Нет уж. Это Северус ничего не понимал. Он вцепился в дверной косяк, боясь, что ноги подогнутся. Гарри тихо рассмеялся за его спиной – и это было словно удар.  
  
– Я ведь нравлюсь тебе? Пожалуйста, скажи, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
«Да он издевается!», – понял Северус. Он обернулся, сверкая гневным взглядом. Его лицо, искаженное яростью, должно было внушить ужас любому. Некоторые впечатлительные студенты потели, когда он просто смотрел на них. Но Гарри встретил его взгляд.  
  
– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – сказал он и поднял диктофон.  
  
– Не прикасайся, – прохрипел Северус, сжав руки в кулаки. Щелкнула кнопка.  
  
«Хочу тебя».  
  
– И это чистая правда, – сказал Гарри. Чего он хотел добиться? Северус не мог поверить, что кто-то может быть настолько жесток и циничен. Только не Гарри. Только не он.  
  
– Для этого ты вернулся? – сказал он жестко. – Чтобы… удостовериться? Что ты хочешь услышать от меня?!  
  
– Правду, – Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
«Я без ума от тебя», – подумал Северус.  
  
– Убирайся к чертям! – сказал он.  
  
– Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда!  
  
Северус не намерен был дальше это выслушивать. Он выскочил из комнаты, и вслед ему Гарри закричал:  
  
– Ты снился мне каждую ночь!  
  
Северус пролетел по коридору, напрочь забыв, в какой стороне его спальня. Он заметался по дому, желая сбежать и в то же время не собираясь упускать Гарри из виду – что, если тот снова уйдет?  
  
– Я люблю тебя! – орал Гарри дурным голосом, спеша за ним по пятам.  
  
– Замолчи! Проваливай! С глаз долой! – рычал Северус.  
  
– Поцелуй меня! – требовал Гарри.  
  
– Прекрати! – отбивался Северус.  
  
Они ввалились на кухню и принялись кружить вокруг стола. Сириус прыгал рядом с громким лаем.  
  
– Хватит! Бессердечный мальчишка! – Северус схватил со стола яблоко и швырнул в Гарри.  
  
– Мое сердце принадлежит тебе! – Гарри швырнул в него грушу.  
  
Сириус запрыгнул на стол и поджал хвост.  
  
– За что ты так со мной? – содрогнулся Северус.  
  
– Давай займемся любовью? – предложил Гарри.  
  
Эти слова выбили всякий воздух из легких Северуса, похлеще пинка в живот. Обида и гнев застилали его глаза. Все было словно в тумане. С диким, звериным криком Северус перевернул стол (скулящий Сириус успел спрыгнуть и теперь трусливо прятался под раковиной), а затем ринулся на Гарри, желая не то придушить его, не то впиться поцелуем, и пусть мальчишка поплатится за свои нелепые шутки!  
  
Но в следующую секунду Северус поскользнулся на луже, оставленной чертовым псом – проехался по скользкому паркету и упал как подкошенный, взвыв от ужасной боли в правой ноге.  
  
Он лежал на полу, головой в вонючей луже, и глядел в потолок – а потом уже на Гарри, склонившегося над ним и причитавшего на все лады: «Северус, Северус!..».  
  
И в этот момент Северуса переполнило чувство странного умиротворения, такого абсолютного спокойствия, которого он не испытывал ни разу в жизни.

***

Люциус пришел – якобы, проведать. На деле он, конечно, преследовал какие-то свои цели, но Северус предпочитал не задумываться об этом. Он вообще мало думал в последнее время. Мало думал и много спал. Сломанная нога служила отличным оправданием безделью.  
  
И вот теперь он восседал на диване, положив перед собой огромную, неповоротливую ногу, обернутую гипсом. А Гарри все приносил откуда-то подушки, подкладывал под бок, за спину, под пятку, отчего Северус сам себе казался каким-то наследным принцем, утопающем в перине (он и не подозревал, что у них в доме столько подушек!). Люциус наблюдал из гостевого кресла, тоненько улыбаясь, и Северусу хотелось рявкнуть: «Что еще?!», но он слишком разомлел от щедрой заботы Гарри.  
  
– Чай, кофе? – спросил тот, перегнувшись через спинку дивана. – Сливки, сахар?  
  
– Коньяк, вино, – продолжил Люциус, когда Гарри выскользнул из гостиной. – Смотрю, ты завел себе пажа.  
  
– Отвали, – ласково откликнулся Северус, оборачиваясь в сторону кухни. Он постоянно вертел головой, едва не сворачивая шею. Хотел держать Гарри в поле зрения. Все боялся, что мальчишка одумается и сбежит.  
  
– Я сделаю тебе печенье! – крикнул Гарри с кухни.  
  
– Потрясающая семейная идиллия, – Люциус закатил глаза к потолку. – И вам даже не нужно заводить собаку.  
  
Они оба посмотрели на Сириуса, дремлющего на ковре. Пес поднял ухо и открыл глаза.  
  
– Зависть тебя не красит, – сообщил Северус коллеге, а Люциус рассмеялся, легко закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
– Поверь, дорогой, меня красит абсолютно все.  
  
К несчастью, так оно и было. Впрочем, Гарри даже не глядел в сторону гостя, как бы тот небрежно ни раскидывал свои сияющие локоны по плечам. Гарри принес блюдце с теплым печеньем и положил Северусу на колени, а потом снова перегнулся через спинку дивана, уткнувшись подбородком Северусу в затылок. Есть в таком положении было невозможно, да и связные беседы вести – тоже, так что Люциус скоро заскучал и откланялся.  
  
– Хочешь, я оставлю тебе послание на гипсе? – предложил Гарри, отведя в сторону грязные пряди Северуса и поглаживая его ухо. Северус открыл глаза, и ему потребовалось настоящее волевое усилие, чтобы прокрутить в голове эту фразу, уловить ее смысл и сформулировать внятный ответ.  
  
– Детские забавы.  
  
«Делай со мной что угодно», – подумал он про себя. Гарри поцеловал его за ухом и прихватил губами мочку уха, заставив дрожать, словно последний листок на дереве.  
  
– Тогда мы можем… придумать какое-нибудь взрослое развлечение, – сладко прошептал Гарри ему в шею.  
  
«О, прошу…», – подумал Северус.  
  
– Веди себя прилично, – сказал он строго.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
– Знаешь, ты ужасный зануда. Но я без ума от тебя.  
  
Северус подумал и сказал:  
  
– Нет, это я без ума от тебя.


End file.
